Large customers of network services may subscribe to different networks that include various types of inventory (e.g., circuits, devices, etc.). For example, a customer may subscribe to a private Internet Protocol (IP) network that provides private (e.g., secure) network services to the customer. The private IP network may include an inventory (e.g., circuits, devices, etc.) that may be provided throughout various locations (e.g., throughout various states, regions, countries, etc.). Portions of the inventory may require maintenance (e.g., a circuit may generate an alarm indicating a problem), and tickets may be generated, by a customer, to address any alarms and/or maintenance events. For example, a ticket may request that the network provider investigate an alarm generated by a circuit.